


tangled up with you all night

by complicationstoo



Series: STB Bingo Round One [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicationstoo/pseuds/complicationstoo
Summary: “Hi,” Bucky says, nose still buried behind Tony’s ear where his scent is mixed with his shampoo, combining fragrant almond in with the rest of him. “Are you busy?”“Never too busy for you, angel.”“Good, because I’m kidnapping you.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo Round One [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037892
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	tangled up with you all night

**Author's Note:**

> For my Steve | Tony | Bucky Bingo square:   
> B3 - Kidnapping
> 
> title from wildest dreams by taylor swift

Bucky stands in the doorway of the workshop, a small, fond smile on his face while he watches Tony work away on one of his hundreds of active projects. He doesn’t notice that Bucky is there at all, too wrapped up in the work and absentmindedly bobbing his head along with the music playing loudly over the speakers. The scent of the workshop is strangely enticing, filled with Tony’s scent and traces of his own - whiskey, oranges, and vanilla overlaid with motor oil and hot metal. His smile grows a little bigger when he realizes that it’s become the scent he most associates with home. 

He watches for a little longer, listening to Tony debate with JARVIS on things Bucky doesn’t even try to understand, but he likes the way the scientific words roll off of Tony’s tongue with practiced ease. They make him feel a bit warm under the collar, and that’s when he decides that it’s time to announce his presence. Walking further into the room, he makes sure his footsteps can be heard so he doesn’t surprise Tony too much when he puts his hand on the alpha’s hips. 

He can tell the moment that Tony notices him coming. His shoulders tense at first, neck stiffening and straightening a bit when he senses that he isn’t alone any longer, but then he must register Bucky’s scent, because everything immediately relaxes. He leans back against Bucky’s chest at the first touch of his hands on his waist, and his head easily tilts to the side to allow Bucky to press a kiss to the side of his neck. 

“Hey there, lover,” Tony says, his grin audible, and Bucky’s grip tightens subconsciously at the use of the name. It’s been recently added to Tony’s long list of nicknames for him, always used with a light touch of teasing, and Bucky likes it more than he cares to admit. 

“Hi,” Bucky replies, nose still buried behind Tony’s ear where his scent is mixed with his shampoo, combining fragrant almond in with the rest of him. “Are you busy?”

“Never too busy for you, angel.”

“Good, because I’m kidnapping you.”

Tony laughs, “Kidnapping me? Are you under the impression that I won’t go willingly?”

“I’m under the impression that you’ve been in here for ten hours already and would spend at least another ten without even noticing if I didn’t come down here to steal you away, yeah,” Bucky says, and though sex was definitely not the point of this kidnapping, he can’t resist slipping his hand beneath the hem of Tony’s t-shirt to run his fingers along the muscled lines of his stomach anyway. 

“You know me too well,” Tony says as he sets his screwdriver down on the table. With a wave of his hand, the holograms hovering around them disappear, and Bucky blinks a few times to adjust to the new lighting. 

“That’s too well?” Bucky asks, turning Tony around to face him with gentle hands. Tony’s arms rise to circle his shoulders and press them chest to chest. “That’s just scratching the surface on things I know about you, doll.”

Tony smiles, eyes bright despite the dark circles beneath them. He hasn’t been sleeping well lately, Bucky knows, and if he had to guess he would say that it’s time of year. It’s getting close to the anniversary of his parents’ deaths, and though Tony hasn’t talked about it, Bucky knows from a conversation with Rhodes that while it’s gotten better over the years, it’s never a good time for him. Bucky suspects it’s a mix of things - regrets and memories coming to the surface combined with a time of year where you should be with family. He wonders if his presence in Tony’s life is making it even harder, undone some of the progress that he’s made, but he’s afraid to ask. He can reasonably guess what Tony would say to that, anyway, but it wouldn’t be all that reassuring even though it would be designed to be. 

“So what kind of a kidnapping is this?” Tony asks, snapping Bucky’s thoughts away from the sleepless nights with a brush of his fingertips along the nape of Bucky’s neck. “The sexy kind or the unsexy kind where you make me eat things that aren’t smoothies and drink water?”

He says water like it’s a bad word, and Bucky laughs, “Unfortunately for you, it’s the unsexy kind.” Tony pouts a little at that, so Bucky leans in to whisper in his ear, low and smooth, “But, I could very easily be persuaded to turn it into the sexy kind afterwards.”

Bucky moves to pull back but barely has the chance to move an inch before his arms are suddenly empty and Tony is walking away from him. He stands there, bewildered and confused, for just a second before Tony tosses a grin over his shoulder in the doorway to the workshop. “What the hell are you waiting for, Barnes? The sooner we finish dinner the sooner we get to dessert.”

Bucky catches up with him quickly after that, following him into the waiting elevator. They head up to the penthouse and the meal already there for them, which Bucky really can’t take much credit for, so it’s a little ridiculous that he preens so much when Tony is clearly pleased with it. He can’t help it, though; he likes knowing that his alpha is happy and taken care of, and technically he did have to put in the effort of telling JARVIS to place the order. He decides that counts for something. 

“So what have you been up to all day?” Tony asks, twirling his fork around strands of spaghetti. Bucky watches as he lifts the bite up to his mouth with a level of grace that shouldn’t be nearly as attractive as it is. 

“Well, I finally finished Bruce’s list of suggested movies, and I’ve decided to never trust him again. His taste ranges from pre-teen girl questioning her sexuality to old men reliving their glory days with virtually no in between.”

Tony laughs, “That’s incredibly specific.”

“But accurate, and you know that I’m right.”

“There is a reason that he isn’t allowed to pick for movie nights anymore,” Tony concedes easily. “What else did you do?”

“Steve thought sparring would be fun until I kicked his ass, but then Natasha kicked mine. Somewhere in there a bet was made that resulted in Steve getting his toenails painted red. Oh, and I got back at Clint for last week when he put all those stickers on my arm, so if you hear anything about a fuck ton of glitter in his underwear, you don’t know anything and we never had this conversation.”

Tony sighs, pretending to be annoyed even though Bucky can see the hints of the smile he can’t quite hold back, “I live with children.”

“You were the one that gave Clint the stickers.”

“You can’t prove that,” Tony says, hiding the smile now with a quick mouthful of food. 

Bucky hums around his own bite, “Right, sure. It’s just a coincidence that so many of them matched the ones that you always have to give to kids.”

“Everyone has access to those. You could get some yourself, if you wanted.”

“And the fact that you left the Iron Man sticker on the back of my arm when you were taking them off for me?”

Tony grins, “That is also a coincidence. Must have slipped my notice.”

“I’m sure it did,” Bucky nods. He doesn’t mention that the sticker is still there and he won’t be the one to take it off. It’s a little worn down at the edges and fading from where he can’t quite keep it out of the spray of water in the shower every day, but still there. Tony knows anyway, if the small smiles Bucky keeps catching in the mirror at night are anything to go by. It’s a little possessive thing, and it’s probably stupid if he’s being honest, but he likes the idea of a visible claim. The red star used to mean Hydra. The red and gold helmet sticker means home. 

“What about you?” Bucky asks. “What have you been working on?”

Tony launches into an explanation of his latest projects, and Bucky doesn’t have much of a clue of what exactly he’s talking about. He gathers that the research into prosthetics he’s doing for SI is going well, though, from Tony’s animated hand gestures while he talks and the lightning fast recounting of the latest trials. He seems to be stuck on something he’s doing for Natasha, based on the roll of his eyes, while whatever he’s doing for his own suit has been put on the backburner for now. Bucky tries to focus on figuring out exactly what it is he’s trying to do with it, but Tony’s hands are doing some sort of demonstration, and he finds himself staring at them a little too intently as he watches. 

Tony’s hands have always been intriguing, even in the beginning days after Steve first brought Bucky back to the Tower and they barely spoke to each other. His hands are strong and agile, callused but soft at the same time. He knows exactly what to do with them, where to press and how hard to make Bucky feel like he’s simultaneously losing his mind and finding perfect clarity. 

“Are you even listening to a word of this?” Tony asks, and Bucky tears his gaze away from his hands to look at his face, which is alight with amusement. 

“Yes,” Bucky says immediately, and he tries to rewind the last couple of minutes in his brain to no avail. “Kind of.”

Tony laughs, “You’re a liar.”

“There was something about suit upgrades, and then there was something about the repulsors doing… something.”

“Technically all true.”

“I wanna say it was something about increasing the strength,” Bucky guesses, and Tony shakes his head with a small smile. “Decreasing the strength?” Another head shake. “Was the word ‘strength’ used at all?”

“Don’t think so.”

Bucky frowns, “Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure, yeah.”

“Huh.”

Tony grins, pushing his empty plate away from him on the table and reaching for his glass of water. He drains the rest of it with exaggerated movements, like he’s making a point of it, then sets it back down loudly. 

“So I think we’ve finished with all of the unsexy things. How much persuasion did you say you needed to move onto the sexy ones?”

Bucky doesn’t want to admit that he’s been steadily leaking slick since he started thinking about Tony’s hands, so instead he teases, “You know, I think the romance in our relationship might be dead if that’s how you proposition me for sex.”

“I really don’t think there’s a romantic way to ask someone if they want to get fucked over the table or if they want to go to the bedroom instead.”

Bucky considers it for half a second before standing up and reaching for Tony’s hand to drag him along. Tony laughs as he tries to keep up with Bucky’s fast pace down the hallway, “Bedroom it is.”

Tony shuts the door behind them with his foot, and Bucky finds himself pressed against it a second later. He doesn’t quite know why he feels as desperate as he does. It’s not like it’s been very long since the last time or things between them are brand new. The ‘brand new’ stage ended months ago, though they honestly haven’t slowed much since. All he does know is that Tony’s hands feel like heaven when they slip beneath his t-shirt and trace along the ridges and planes of his back, but he needs more. 

Tony kisses him hard, and Bucky gives himself over to it immediately. Physically, Tony doesn’t have anything on him. He’s a few inches shorter, and while he’s certainly well-muscled, he can’t compete with Bucky’s strength, but it doesn’t mean anything once they’re here. He always feels smaller in Tony’s arms, and he loves every second of it. 

Lips make their way down his neck, teeth nipping and pulling sounds out of Bucky that would be embarrassing if he had the ability to care about that anymore. Tony responds to the sounds with an increased fervor, sucking hard enough that Bucky hopes the marks will last through the night and into tomorrow. There’s only one mark that would ever truly stay, he knows, but for now he just wants these ones to last as long as possible until they get there. 

“Tony,” he whines, sinking down the wall a bit with weak knees. He needs more skin contact, needs the feeling of Tony’s body pressed against his own. 

Tony gives him one last kiss, firm and demanding, then grips Bucky’s wrists and takes a step back, pulling him along to the bed. 

“You’re awfully eager tonight, sweetheart,” he murmurs while Bucky lays back on the mattress. His hands coast up Bucky’s thighs before landing on his belt and working it off of him. “Your heat’s not coming up, is it?”

Bucky shakes his head, lifting his hips to allow Tony to strip him of his jeans. “Don’t think so.”

“Just have that effect on you, huh?” Tony smirks. Bucky would feel proud of it, too, he thinks, if the situation were reversed. 

Tony stands from the bed, stripping himself with efficiency, and Bucky is grateful that he doesn’t seem to be in the mood to tease. Bucky takes his own shirt off, and when Tony gets back on the bed, knees between Bucky’s thighs, the touch of skin on skin is electric. 

Fingertips skim along his inner thighs, causing them to fall open and spread wider without any effort. Bucky’s breath grows increasingly shakier the higher they reach, and he’s ready to combust by the time Tony reaches where the slick has started to spread lower. Tony drags his fingers through it, then sucks them clean with a pleased sound. 

Leaning forward on his elbows, Tony’s lips brush beneath Bucky’s ear as he whispers, “You’re so sweet, angel.” He presses a teasingly soft kiss to his skin before continuing, “Best thing I’ve ever had.”

Bucky twists his fingers in the sheets, and he has just enough presence of mind left to be careful not to tear them in his hold. His hips lift from the bed on their own accord, searching for friction that he doesn’t get. 

Tony gives him a crooked smile and a shake of his head. “Such a needy little thing.”

His grip on the sheets loosens to hold onto Tony’s shoulder instead, wordlessly communicating his need with metal fingers pressing into his skin. Tony gets the message, it seems, because he dips his head down again to trace the tip of his tongue around Bucky’s bonding gland, coaxing even more slick out of him. 

“How do you want it, honey?” Tony asks, low and sweet. His hand runs along Bucky’s inner thigh again, then fingertips press against his opening. Bucky can’t even answer the question, too focused on the way Tony pushes one finger in deeper and twists in just the way he knows that Bucky likes it. It doesn’t take long at all for another to join in, not with how desperate his body is. 

But then suddenly both fingers are gone, and Bucky opens his eyes with a loud whine. He twines his hands in Tony’s hair and pulls to express his annoyance, but gets a smirk in return. 

“I asked you a question, baby. I need an answer.”

Bucky opens his mouth, tries to speak to say that Tony can do anything he wants. Anything at all as long as it involves his hands and mouth on Bucky’s body and ends with his knot inside of him. But apparently Tony is actually in a teasing mood, because his fingers slide back inside of him to stop the words with a garbled sound in his throat. He presses on Bucky’s prostate with his fingertip, alternating the pressure until Bucky is moments away from coming, and then he withdraws his hand again. 

“N-not fair,” Bucky groans. 

“I never promised fair, now did I?” Tony kisses down the column of his throat, then lower to close his mouth around Bucky’s nipple. He sucks hard, while his slick-covered fingers come up to play with the other one. Teeth scrape against him, and Bucky close to losing his mind if he doesn’t get more soon. 

“Please,” he begs, and his vision is growing blurry with moisture. “Please, please, please.”

Tony lifts his head, and Bucky misses the feeling of his mouth immediately. His hand trails down Bucky’s stomach, smearing slick along the way. “Tell me what you want, and you can have it, sweetheart.”

“You,” Bucky manages to gasp out. “Just - just you. Please.”

Tony hums, and his smile turns from dirty to soft as he cups Bucky’s cheek in his hand. “You’ve always got that, baby.” He leans in to kiss him slowly. “Forever.” Another lingering kiss. “And ever.” 

Bucky’s chest tightens, overwhelmed with need and want and love, and he can’t decide which one of his emotions is winning out. He wraps his arms around Tony’s shoulders and his legs around Tony’s waist, keeping him close. 

“Please,” he says again, voice right in Tony’s ear. “Fuck me, alpha.”

The name does the trick, just like he knew it would. Tony groans, and he kisses Bucky hard and insistent. He’s flipped onto his knees before he even registers that Tony’s moved, and Tony’s hands grip his hips hard enough that he knows they’ll leave oval-shaped bruises on his skin. 

He can feel Tony’s cock against his ass, so close to where he needs it, and he shifts until he feels the tip catch on his rim. Tony lets him do it with a low, throaty laugh. 

“So desperate for it, aren’t you, darling?”

“I wouldn’t be if you’d just -” Bucky breaks off with a whimper at the feeling of the head of Tony’s cock pushing into him, then moving deeper still in one long, slow movement. 

“If I’d just what?” Tony asks teasingly after he’s bottomed out. His voice is already a little strained, and Bucky takes that as a victory. 

The pace Tony sets is slow at first, pulling almost all the way out each time to slam back in. His mouth moves across Bucky’s back as he does, and Bucky knows his skin will be littered in purple marks soon. Tony’s lips find their way back to his bonding gland soon enough - they always do - and Bucky wonders if he’s thinking the same thing that he is. If he ever imagines the day he’ll do more than scrape his teeth against it. If he knows that Bucky thinks about it every damn time. 

Tony’s hand trails down Bucky’s chest, skirting over his nipples and down his quivering stomach muscles. The calluses are rough on his skin, and they feel even rougher when Tony finally takes his dripping cock into his hand. 

His hand forms a fist around him, the force of his hips driving Bucky forward into it so he doesn’t have to move it at all. He’s already so close to the edge, but he doesn’t want to come yet. Not until Tony has his knot buried inside of him. 

“Faster,” Bucky pants. “Want your knot.”

Tony’s breath is coming fast against Bucky’s throat as he says, “Think you’re missing a word there, honey. That’s not how you get what you want, is it?”

He thinks about refusing to say it, entertains that thought for just a moment before deciding that he doesn’t have that kind of patience to wait even longer and doesn’t have the kind of shame that stops him from begging for it anyway. 

“Please, alpha, knot me,” he whines. “Make me come on your knot.”

The sound Tony makes isn’t quite a growl, but it's a near thing. His fingertips dig into his hips as he increases the pace, pulling Bucky back to meet every brutal thrust. He can feel the beginnings of Tony’s knot thickening and spreading him open wider around it. 

Bucky’s fingers twist into the pillows, his head dipping down and sweat-soaked hair falling into his face. He bites down hard on his lip, tasting blood on his tongue as he tries to hold himself back. He can’t do it, though. It’s all too much, between Tony’s hands and the perfect drag of Tony’s cock inside of him. All it takes is Tony’s lips on his bonding gland again, barely even there at all, and he’s gone. There are stars behind his eyes and heat coursing through his veins and a scream caught somewhere in his throat, but most importantly there’s Tony’s arms wrapped tight around his torso and his voice in his ear, whispering words he can’t focus on enough to comprehend. 

He ends up pressed against the bed, blinking slowly with leaden eyelids as he tries to catch his breath. Tony’s weight is heavy against his back, but when he tries to adjust their position, Bucky stops him with a whine. 

“Not yet,” he says, words coming out slurred. “Don’t move.”

Tony threads his fingers through Bucky hair, pushing it out of the way, and kisses the back of his neck. “Not going anywhere, love.”

Nuzzling his face into the pillow, Bucky breathes in the scent of them that fills every part of this room. They never talk much while they wait for Tony’s knot to go down, and they don’t now, either. It’s quiet and comfortable with Tony’s heartbeat against his back and his lips pressing soft kisses into every mark left earlier. Bucky floats somewhere between sleep and consciousness, and he isn’t in a rush to leave that place. 

When the knot does eventually go down, Tony lifts off him, and the cold air hitting his back makes him wince. He turns a little, and Tony’s arms are back around him again, adjusting his pliant limbs until he’s perfectly wrapped up by him. 

“This was a great kidnapping, by the way,” Tony murmurs, twisting to bury his face deeper into Bucky’s neck. “Ten out of ten, would get kidnapped again.”

Bucky laughs, “How about tomorrow?”

He can feel Tony’s smile against his skin as he says, “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@ifmywishescametrue](https://ifmywishescametrue.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
